


Where you are

by SSVTempest



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSVTempest/pseuds/SSVTempest
Summary: Inspired by MyChemicalReader on Tumblr who wrote this for meDonna leaves Opie, Charming, the Sons, her kids behind for wanting a life free of Charming's drama. In the months after Donna's annulment from Harry; he discovers love in someone he's never seen in his thirty years of life on this Earth. He falls for a guy and this is new to him.Takes place during Season 1-2
Relationships: Opie Winston/Reader, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to MyChemicalReader's post:
> 
> https://mychemicalimagines.tumblr.com/post/190972362022/opie-falling-for-a-guy

Opie was at TM with the others and they saw a ride pulling in as it was a 2007 Lincoln Navigator in Root Beer and the plates said “ _WHUPASS_ ” and that made some of the others chuckle at that and then when the ride pulled up, it stopped as the driver hopped out and standing at 6’3, hair a little past his shoulder and his build was jock with his left ear pierced twice, the top one with a diamond stud and the bottom one with a birth stone.

He was wearing a leather jacket and shades as Opie was _floored_ the moment he saw him and he never thought in all of his thirty years on this Earth that he would fall for a guy. That and he felt himself trying to pitch a tent, luckily his cock was angled down in his boxers and he was in overalls which gave him room and cover

He walked over

  
“Hey, I’m Harry, what can I do for you?” Harry asked as the guy spoke in a voice that reminded Opie of Elias Toufexis’s voice

“Hey, I just moved to Charming and I’d usually take care of one of my babies myself but I’m still unpacking and settling into my house.” He replied as Harry smiled

“You’re gonna love it here.” He replied as the guy smiled

“I _already_ do.” He replied as Harry blushed at that and lowered his head at the same time

“So I just need Kimberly to be checked out as she’s got 2,500 miles on her and I use the same parts the street racers use for better quality, for fuel it’s always Premium, never unleaded.” He replied as Harry nodded at that

“What brought you to Charming?” Harry asked as the guy smiled at him

“Checking over my businesses and the ones I inherited from my grams. And from the calls I got they had problems with some Nordic group.” He replied as he saw the look on Harry’s face

“You obviously know the group I’m talking about.” He replied as Harry nodded

“The Nords; they’re a supremacist group.” He explained as they saw the guy roll his eyes at that

“Great…so those morons are trying to muscle in to get me to let them use my businesses for money laundering…” The guy replied

“So how many properties do you have?” Harry asked as the guy exhaled

  
“Uhh…close to 25 I believe and they’re all managed well and I only step in when there’s an Owner related issue that needed me to be here.” He replied as Harry exhaled

“So the times where you were called in were for Owner related problems.” He replied as the guy nodded

“Yeah. So let me give you my number so you can call me when Kim’s ready to be picked up.” He replied as Harry was writing this down on a clipboard

And the guy gave him his number

“The name’s Sebastian Wolfe.” Sebastian replied as Harry’s jaw dropped

“As in the smokehouse _Sebastian’s_?!” Harry asked as Bastian nodded

“Yeah. And the secret: is that we read the economy the right way and it’s why all of our…my businesses never slow down.” Sebastian replied

“So you’re gonna need to call a taxi it looks like.” Harry replied as he saw Sebastian smirk and watched him pull out his cell and make a call

“Yeah I’m at TM and I’m gonna need a Road Glide.” Sebastian replied then hung up

Twenty minutes later they saw two Road Glides pulling up, one in Dark Blue Pearl and one in Anniversary Copper Pearl and the bikes stopped by Sebastian’s SUV as Harry hopped in and moved her into one of the bays then came out and walked over seeing Sebastian look at the rides

“Dark Blue.” He replied as the rider hopped off and pulled out a normal helmet as Sebastian put that on, paired his cell to the Bluetooth system and then he mounted his bike as he was being watched and he just was about to ride but then they heard

“ _Go tell Aunt Rhody… Go tell Aunt Rhody…Go tell Aunt Rhody that everybody’s…dead.”_

They saw Sebastian tap the accept icon

“Go for Bastian.” He replied

“ _Sebastian, PLEASE tell me you’ve arrived in Charming!”_ a woman replied

“I’m at TM dropping off my Navigator.” Sebastian replied as she sighed

_“Their leader’s coming in ten minutes!”_ She replied

“That’ll give me eight minutes to get there.” He replied then hung up as he slid his bike and floored it and Harry realized

“He forgot to pay for his bike?” He asked as the guys left smirked

“He owns the Harley Davidson dealership in town!” The one riding bitch replied as the jaws dropped at that

It took him seven minutes in traffic to get to the bar and as he parked his bike, he got out and went inside putting on the “Bracelets” one on each arm so when they showed up, he walked outside to see Darby get out of his Suburban with his boys and walked up pulling out weapons

“I take it you’re the owner?” Darby replied

“Yes.” Sebastian replied

“So what the hell do you morons want?” He added as Darby glared at him

“I think you should let my boys use that business of yours to help us out financially.” Darby replied

And then as Sebastian looked at him

“Ernest Darby, leader of a white supremacist drug dealing street gang: Nordicts. Deal mostly with meth and hookers. You had a prior romantic interest in Gemma Teller Morrow despite her being of partial Jewish heritage. Served a 3 year prison sentence in Chino before your release this year. You have a number of tattoos, one of them incomprehensibly racist. Also your mother is dying from her four pack a day habit and is currently at St. Thomas and being treated by Jewish doctors there. Do I _need_ to get your attention to leave my businesses alone by visiting mommy at the hospital?” Sebastian stated as Darby was caught off guard by that

“How the fuck do you know all of this especially since you’re new here?” He stated shocked to his core

“Ex military. Ex Marine. Tier one qualified, Spec Ops qualified, Black Ops qualified. Retired at the rank of Major.” He replied as Darby exhaled at that and one of his boys took a step close and in seconds, they saw the devices on his arms glow and then 3D print weapons on the fly and when it was done, Sebastian just racked up both assault weapons as they heard them power up and he aimed them at the hostiles

“Those are toys.” One Nord replied as Sebastian aimed at the Suburban and fired

They saw multiple bolts of a red color light just hit the ride and they heard the impact each time. The first hit made it just screech with it’s ass in the air, the second hit made it already belch out black and white smoke, the third hit had it catch fire, the fourth hit start to explode, fifth hit: accelerated it and the sixth hit turned it into a smoldering two ton wreck of charred metal as that explosion everyone heard

Darby’s eyes were wide as fuck as the Nords backed up and one of Sam Crow’s watchers got the entire thing on video

“Still think these are _toys_?” he replied as Darby exhaled heavily at that

“We’re outta here.” He replied

“Good: I’ll be sure to get a list of active and inactive Nords from the station house and put all of them on the blackballed list. The next time we have to have this dance, you will be notified that your mother suffered an unfortunate “accident” ingesting a liquid that resulted in that “accident.” Sebastian warned Darby as he exhaled at that

But that one Nord… he pulled out a knife and threw it but before it got far, it was incinerated from the weapon and then… he pulled out another knife to be shot where he screamed and was incinerated leaving _nothing_ behind

Darby and his survivors got the hell out of there


	2. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sons see Sebastian's dangerous side that was caught on cam and burned to DVD with those DVD Camcorders. 
> 
> The Sons will understand there are sides to Sebastian

When that informant got back to TM, Clay saw how pale he looked as did Jax

“What the hell happened?” Jax asked as he just held up the Sony DCR-DVD610, opened it up and pulled out a disc and Jax realized that what happened was recorded on that disc

So they had an early Church meeting and when Juice popped that DVD in and hit play

They saw Darby’s forces arriving and saw Sebastian there

_“I take it you’re the owner?”_ Darby replied

_“Yes.”_ Sebastian replied

_“So what the hell do you morons want?”_ He added as Darby glared at him

_“I think you should let my boys use that business of yours to help us out financially.”_ Darby replied

And then as Sebastian looked at him

_“Ernest Darby, leader of a white supremacist drug dealing street gang: Nordicts. Deal mostly with meth and hookers. You had a prior romantic interest in Gemma Teller Morrow despite her being of partial Jewish heritage. Served a 3 year prison sentence in Chino before your release this year. You have a number of tattoos, one of them incomprehensibly racist. Also your mother is dying from her four pack a day habit and is currently at St. Thomas and being treated by Jewish doctors there. Do I need to get your attention to leave my businesses alone by visiting mommy at the hospital?”_ Sebastian stated as Darby was caught off guard by that

_“How the fuck do you know all of this especially since you’re new here?”_ He stated shocked to his core

_“Ex military. Ex Marine. Tier one qualified, Spec Ops qualified, Black Ops qualified. Retired at the rank of Major.”_ He replied as Darby exhaled at that and one of his boys took a step close and in seconds, they saw the devices on his arms glow and then 3D print weapons on the fly and when it was done, Sebastian just racked up both assault weapons as they heard them power up and he aimed them at the hostiles

“The fuck?!” Tig replied seeing those weapons appear from those bracelets in minutes

_“Those are toys.”_ One Nord replied as Sebastian aimed at the Suburban and pulled the trigger _once_ and the weapon fired six bolts of energy with that single trigger pull.

They saw multiple bolts of a red color light just hit the ride and they heard the impact each time. The first hit made it just screech with it’s ass in the air, the second hit made it already belch out black and white smoke, the third hit had it catch fire, the fourth hit start to explode, fifth hit: accelerated it and the sixth hit turned it into a smoldering two ton wreck of charred metal as that explosion everyone heard

Darby’s eyes were wide as fuck as the Nords backed up and one of Sam Crow’s watchers got the entire thing on video

_“Still think these are toys?”_ he replied as Darby exhaled heavily at that

_“We’re outta here.”_ He replied as Clay could hear the fear and terror in his voice

_“Good: I’ll be sure to get a list of active and inactive Nords from the station house and put all of them on the blackballed list. The next time we have to have this dance, you will be notified that your mother suffered an unfortunate “accident” ingesting a liquid that resulted in that “accident.”_ Sebastian warned Darby as he exhaled at that

But that one Nord… he pulled out a knife and threw it but before it got far, it was incinerated from the weapon and then… he pulled out another knife to be shot where he screamed, got hit and started to turn red and was incinerated leaving _nothing_ behind

Darby and his survivors got the hell out of there and the camera guy staggered and nearly dropped the camera but caught it; then it ended

“Holy shit!” Opie replied floored as fuck as Bobby nodded

“Agreed…if he could terrify Darby by destroying his ride, incinerating one of his men leaving nothing behind that not even a CSI team could find and even a knife… he’s dangerous as you heard him say he’s Spec Ops qualified, Black Ops Qualified and Tier 1 rated. They know how to deconstruct threats.” Juice replied cutting Bobby off

“So if you had any thoughts about trying to muscle in on his business; that video gives you forty different reasons why you shouldn’t.” Jax replied as Clay nodded at that

“Let’s just be glad he doesn’t decide to come prospect…as those weapons alone would make him the ultimate Unholy One. He could incinerate his kills and anyone not aware of it would think they were missing.” Bobby replied

Peter was there as he exhaled

“Can we even do a background check on him without him being aware of it?” he asked

“I could try.” Juice replied

After the meeting, Harry went to working on Sebastian’s truck as he exhaled but then was able to focus on going over her. He gave her an oil change and used Castrol Syntech and hoped it was the same oil Bastian used. Put air in the tires, cleaned out the ride, replaced the wiper blades, checked the brakes and brake fluid, then by the time he was done it was hours later, _five_ hours later

Harry then made a call to Sebastian and when he heard it answer on the second ring

“Sebastian it’s Harry at Teller Morrow.” Harry replied

“ _Oh hey…”_ Sebastian replied

“Kim will be ready to pick up by tomorrow afternoon.” Harry replied

“ _Great to hear.”_ Sebastian replied

“Good, also, so far it’s taking five hours to wrench on your ride.” He replied

“ _What’d you do?”_

“Oil change, Oil Filter, lift rack time, your AC levels were low so I recharged it, checked the Radiator Antifreeze/Coolant service, Power steering flush service, engine flush; then what’s next is the Radiator cleaning, Power steering, Engine flush, Engine air filter replacement, cabin air filter replacement, replaced the wiper blades with Beam wiper blades, Also noticed your due for another Emissions test so we did that here, slapped Rain-X onto your ride, will do an automatic transmission fluid and filter change.” He replied

“ _So far you’re talking just under $750 bucks not including more time spent on the rack.”_ Sebastian replied

“Yeah… it’s going to take me and one of the other mechanics all night to wrench on your ride.” He replied

“ _Okay…I’ll swing by there tonight and drop….twenty grand as a prepay and whatever’s left over is yours.”_ Sebastian replied


	3. Nymphetamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another side to Sebastian that makes Harry fall for him HARD, and Jax herds Bastian over to the club house as it was midnight when they finished eating and all crashed there
> 
> And Harry...finally gets rid of his blue balls as does Sebastian, and Harry reveals one of the reasons why Donna left him

That night; I had made dinner for four people

Country style St. Louis marinated Ribs

Pork belly

Brisket

Pork shoulder

Beef shoulder

Four cheese Mac

Cheddar Biscuits

Collard greens

Fifteen piece fried chicken

And half a Red Velvet cake already sliced up

I took a cab over to TM and I got there to see Harry there and I saw the blonde and a brunette there 

“Hey.” Harry replied as I walked up with a bag

“Hey back.” I replied then continued

“I had a feeling you guys haven’t eaten yet.” I replied as Harry’s stomach grumbled loudly at that

“Break time.” I replied as I walked over to the picnic table and took it out as they came over after washing and wiping their hands they saw me take out Tupperware containers

“Did you…?” Harry started

“Nope…the smoke house uses half my recipes half the head chef’s recipes there.” I replied as they saw the food there

“Oh wow!” Jax replied as I grinned at that and he got plates from inside then came back out as we plated it up for us and as we were enjoying it, the trio was just groaning over the flavor, food and taste

The long haired Blonde looked at me exhaling as he then leaned over and surprised me with a tongue kiss on my lips as he pulled back

“You cook better than my _wife_ , my _mother_ and _me_!” he replied floored as I grinned at that and the brunette he was just groaning in delight over the sides

“Aye…this food is incredible.” Replied the Irish accented mechanic

“Thanks…” I replied blushing as Harry grinned more at that and when the food was nearly gone

“I don’t know if I have room in my stomach for anything else.” Harry replied

They saw me pull out a red velvet cake, and when I handed the slices out, the cake was so moist, and so enjoyable… Jax was just swaying from side to side over it

“ _HOW!?”_ Harry asked as I grinned at him

“Steam ovens.” I replied as they looked at me

“Salmon would take 20 minutes to cook in a 400 degree oven where in a steam oven; at 212 degrees it only takes five to eight minutes.” I replied as the jaws dropped at that then I told them what could the ovens handled as they were floored as fuck

“So for those of us want to enjoy healthy flavorful foods that are not dry, we can go Steam.” Jax replied as I nodded at that

And Harry realized

“Sebastian Wolfe, this is Jackson Teller and Filip “Chibs” Telford” Harry introduced as I grinned at him

“I was waiting for that.” I replied as Harry smirked at that

“I take it you finished unpacking?” Jax asked as I nodded

“Yeah; half of it’s done, the kitchen gear was the first box I unpacked and set up as you don’t want to see me without coffee.” I replied as Harry was so far gone with me.

Jax was sitting next to Harry and Chibs was next to me and I glanced down and didn’t see Jax elbowing Harry and silently telling him to do it

Harry looked at Jax in realization and saw his best friend smile warmly at that and he smiled at that too

“Seb?” Harry asked as I looked up at him

“Yes?” I asked as Harry looked a little nervous like

“Um, My next day off is Friday so…” he started as I smiled already knowing what he was asking me

“Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you. We’ll start it Thursday night with dinner for us and if you have any munchkins around… Luckily I had made up a bedroom for little ones.” I replied as Harry realized and so did Jax

“I have a son of my own, I helped out this lesbian couple in having a kid, and that was four years ago so he’s three now. They were first gonna go for In-vitro but when I told them how much it is per pop, they got more paler than Casper could ever be.” I replied as Harry exhaled

“Ten grand per round.” I replied as they exhaled at that

“Yeah so she was my first and final time with a woman and I bred the fuck out of her.” I replied grabbing the last of the brisket, shoulder and Pork belly

“How many times?” Chibs asked as I took a bite of the Pork Belly

“Chibs, you’ve seen those dollar-thirty Arizona bottles in the stores?” I asked

“Yeah?”

“It takes me two loads of cum to fill that bottle up.” I replied as the jaws dropped at that

“So if something were to happen god forbid, you would have to go get the kid, sign the papers and then drive back with him.” Harry replied as I nodded at that

“Yeah, Five hours of driving each way.” I replied as Harry exhaled at that

And then all four of them went back to the SUV as he watched them work and then he remembered as did Harry and Jax.

Jax took me into the office and I handed him my AmEx Black Card as he whistled at that then put it in that card swiper, paper over it. Swipe to the left, then to the right, put the amount down on it as 20g’s then set it up for 20 grand, swiped my card and it was approved in minutes then Jax handed it back to me as I put it into my wallet

“Jack.” I replied as he looked at me

“Are you gonna be okay with me dating Harry if this does work out?” I asked him as he looked at me and sat on the edge of the desk looking at me

“Opie’s my best friend, we grew up in Charming. He knows how I felt about him and Donna, but she wanted the divorce and wanted to sign the papers terminating all parental rights to her kids.” He replied as my jaw dropped and he nodded with raised eyebrows

“Yeah. She left two months ago and Opie was focusing on the kids and being a stable parent in their lives.” He replied as we both exhaled at that

“I’m not even going to ask if she keeps in touch.” I replied as he nodded at that

“Good move.” He replied and as we looked at each other again

“I’m surprised you asked me for my decision on this.” Jax replied as I looked at him with a relaxing smile on my face

“You said it yourself; you two grew up together, spent your lives here and I don’t want to come between that friendship.” I replied as he stood up and hugged me as I felt his hand on the back of my head

“It’s all good brother.” He replied as I chuckled

“I can feel your cock moving around in your boxers.” I replied as he chuckled at that too

“Sorry, it happens when I’m in front of a hot guy like you.” He replied as he rubbed the left side of my bearded face

“Trying to steal me from Harry before we’ve even had our second date?” I asked playfully as he smiled playfully as well

“Hoping I can eventually find my own Mr. Right.” He replied with a grin

“You’re a good man Jack.” I replied as he smiled

“I don’t know about that.” He replied

“You are.” I replied then I headed out of the office, grabbed the bag I put the empty Tupperware containers in and Jax surprised me as he shoved me towards the clubhouse

“Jack!” I replied

“It’s ten at night; you’re dead on your feet. I’d feel better if you crashed here for the night as we’re gonna do the same thing too.” Jack replied as I just dropped my head and accepted the herding from him

He guided me to Harry’s room as I walked in and then exhaled seeing it

I took off my coat and hung it on the coat hooks on the back of the door, kicked off my boots and then stripped out of my shirt leaving me in a wife beater that looked like it was painted on. Then I hung my shirt up on the hook, opened up my pants and took them off leaving me in ventilated compression boxers that looked a little tight given how thick I am soft and hard, I hung them up on the hook as well and then I got into Harry’s bed and plugged my phone into the charger that was there.

An hour later I feel the bed shift as Harry climbs in and pulls me into his arms

“I’m glad Jax convinced you to stay.” Harry replied

“More like herded me… and I saw him silently telling you to ask me out earlier today.” I replied as his jaw dropped making me roll over to look at him

“Yeah.” I replied

Ten minutes later we were asleep

_Fast forward to two in the morning_

Harry woke up horny as his cock was rock hard and when he adjusted it to let it breathe he heard me moan at that realizing his cock also slid down my boxers and was at my hole

“Shit…” Harry whispered

“It’s okay… you’re not the only one who’s horny right now.” I admitted and I reached behind and felt Harry’s thick cock and then I just rolled over as I stroked him off, seeing he was a big boy as I stroked him off and he moaned softly

“Just like that.” He moaned out as I kept going with the hand job and then I took his cock into my mouth and started to give him head as he sighed softly at that, slowly thrusting in and out of my mouth and then just had his hand move up and down my back from my head to my boxers covered ass

“Oh yeah, Oh fuck yeah…” he whispered as he felt me take more of him into my mouth, and even felt me using my tongue to swirl around

He started to thrust a little bit faster in and out of my mouth.

After fifteen minutes of giving him head, he had me pull back, then he slid off my boxers, he took off his and had me on my back as he took out the bottle of lube and decided not to worry about the condoms as he then saw how hairy my ass was, and when he spread my cheeks he saw my hole was hairy too

“Fucking hot.” He whispered before he started to eat me out and I softly moaned at that, with my hands going through his hair

And he felt me just convulse, softly moan and just twitch when he was eating me out, but when his tongue hit that spot inside of me, he felt me pull his hair, and have a silent orgasm at the same time

Harry realized I was having an orgasm, that and he felt my cock thwack him on his face.

He then pulled back to work on my balls in softly sucking them and enjoying the taste of it

He then heard me moan out

“Oooh _Daddy_.” As he grinned

“Daddy huh? I’ll be your daddy.” He replied as he then went back to eating me out then he pulled back knowing I was close and he grinned a dirty smile at that before taking the lube and lubing his cock up and me

“Hope you don’t mind but…I ran out of condoms and none of the guys’s condoms fit me.” Harry replied

“It’s fine, I’ve been clean since I knocked her up with my kid.” I replied as he nodded and shifted my legs while he positioned himself and then I felt him slide inside me as he felt how tight my hole was with his monster and how my eyes went wide, my jaw opened up and he just rubbed my hairy abs

“It’s okay…I know I’m thick, it’s one of the reasons she wanted the annulment.” He replied as I just grabbed him by his beard and yanked him down

“Put your lips to work.” I replied as he grinned and passionately tongue kissed me while we waited for my hole to relax and adapt to Harry’s monster cock and then when he felt my hole relax, _finally,_ he slid in groaning at how good direct contact feels

“Can’t believe we’re being each other’s first time with a guy.” Harry whispered

My moans were soft as was Harry’s over how tight I was and how hung and thick he was

And when he finally got balls deep in me, I jumped slightly at that as my hole was tight but we got through it as he went slow with his thrusts and he grabbed my wife beater and ripped it off of me showing my medium light hairy pecs, my left tit being pierced with a nipple ring, both nipples rock hard, hairy abs and a hairy three inch thick trail from my pecs to my furry pubes

Harry was just drinking up the view as he could hear me moaning in his head and soon I could hear his moans in my head

Harry didn’t ask, but he was glad that he doesn’t have to worry about anyone else here hearing us go at it.

Harry and I went at it in different positions as we both found out we could last an hour and a half as he came inside me and I came between us as he knew his own hairy body and pecs were covered in my cum and he groaned deeply in my head when I felt his own thick cum flood my hole and stay where it belonged

Ten minutes later, it was my turn as I ate out Harry and he couldn’t even moan, groan, or scream just pull on my hair with his eyes being wide over how damn good I was eating him out and here he was just convulsing and yet I heard him

_‘Baby! Fucking please!’_ he pleaded as I pulled back and he was panting heavily just as I moved up and looked at him with a hunger, a longing, a desire, Donna never looked at him like that and then I tongue kissed him, letting him enjoy how his hole tasted to me then he felt me slowly slide in as he gasped and he felt barely any pain as to how well he was opened up by me and he gasped more when he felt his hole close up and felt how thick I was in him

I then went slow with my thrusts in Harry while stroking his hair, his face and staring into his eyes and then I just held him tight as he felt it and we both came again at the same time, we were both convulsing heavily as we had the window open to air out the room

We both picked our heads up to look at each other and we both passionately tongue kissed each other and I felt my cum leaking out as he saw me pull out and saw it

“Damn…I think I filled your tight hot pussy with too much cum.” I replied as he chuckled at that then I ate out my loads from his freshly fucked hole then moved up to share it with him in a greedy tongue kiss

“Damn… that was explosive.” Harry replied as I was using his hairy left pec as a pillow

“Yeah, it was.” I replied grinning as he looked at me

“Can I go again?” I asked as he grinned

“She hated that my recharge was five minutes before the next round.” He replied as I grinned at that


	4. Oops Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this one, Sebastian's past as ex military, ex Black Ops, Ex Spec Ops was revealed and hearing a callsign terrifies Alex
> 
> And some of the Nords, didn't get the message to leave Sebastian's properties alone. This time the Nords got the message Loud and incomprehensibly crystal clear.

When Jax walked in on us the next day, he saw that I was using Harry’s hairy pecs as a pillow and the room _reeked_ of heavy male on male fucking as he grinned at that then closed the door softly

He walked back outside to see the others

“Where’s Opie?” Juice asked

“Sleeping in.” Jax replied with a grin he could not keep off his face as the others realized

“Yeah, he finally asked Sebastian out for a date and Bastian came by last night with ribs, crispy pork belly, brisket, pork shoulder, Beef shoulder, Four cheese Mac, Cheddar Biscuits, Collard greens, Fifteen piece fried chicken, And half a Red Velvet cake already sliced up.” Jax replied

And then they heard

“ _Go tell Aunt Rhody… Go tell Aunt Rhody…Go tell Aunt Rhody that everybody’s…dead.”_

Jax answered it as he put it to his ear

“Bastian’s cell.” He replied

“ _Apparently some of the Nords didn’t get the message that Sebastian gave their leader and them.”_ She replied as they immediately heard the skies rumble with thunder and then saw multiple lightning bolts raining down heavily and he put it on speaker to hear the screams of the Nords as they were being electrocuted and then… how they came apart…was reminding Jax of the Super Mario theme

“ _I…have a feeling he overheard this and he’s up.”_ She replied as they looked to see me walking out shirtless and a pissed look on my face

“ _Pissed look?”_

  
“Yep.” Jax replied

“ _Looks like I won’t have any more problems with the Nords after this.”_ She replied knowingly then hung up

They saw me move over to Harry’s bike, mount it, start it up and ride off on it

Jax realized

“St. Thomas!” he replied as he called Tara

“Tara just listen! Opie’s new boyfriend is coming by there to have a _“Chat”_ with Darby’s mother.” Jax replied

“ _Aw hell!”_ she replied

“Yeah…”

And then when I got to St. Thomas, I slipped in, made my way to the supply closet found surgical scrubs in my size, put them on over my clothes, face mask and found where Darby’s mother was after accessing the computers.

Security didn’t even bat an eye as I walked past them and when I got there, I was also using the CSI gloves I gave her a cup full of “Water” to drink then I slipped out.

I got to the incinerators, took off the scrubs, face mask and gloves then tossed them in and made my way up to hear the calls of “ _Code blue! Code blue!”_ then rattle off Darby’s mother’s room number just as I walked out

When Darby found out from the hidden security camera they saw the implosion and he knew it was a warning from me

Hours later; every single club knew that Darby’s mother was taken out as a warning to him. Hours after that, the Nords were seen packing their gear and moving their business out of Charming, as fast as they could and word got around town on that aspect too.

Clay was having a Church meeting

“Opie, remind me never to piss off your boyfriend.” Clay replied as Juice exhaled

“He’s done that before… 40 incidents where the person just imploded like Darby’s mother did. And those 40 were during military time.” Juice replied

“And the incineration?” Tig asked

Juice got up, walked over and then pulled down a map of the world and then pulled out boxes of thumb tacks and was marking it where Sebastian has been deployed or sent to during his time in the military and when Juice stepped back

Two confirmed kills in Canada,

Three in the US,

One in Mexico,

Seven in South America,

One in Australia

Seven in Africa

One in Spain

One in London,

One in Norway

Five in Ireland

One in Russia,

Two in China,

One in India,

One in North Korea

One in Italy,

One in Turkey

One in Poland

Three in the middle east

“Why’d you switch thumbtacks?” Jax asked

“Ran out of the red ones for confirmed and you’re getting to see the picture. During his time in the military, he was given the call signs: Lone Wolf, Ghost, Shadow…” Juice stated as Tig’s eyes went wide and he just scrambled out of his chair at the mention of that name

And he pointed at the screen

“ _Sebastian_ is _Shadow?!”_ he stated damn near ready to piss himself

“Yes.” Juice replied as Alex looked like he needed strong booze

“I stayed in contact with friends I made in the military after I was discharged; They told me about someone who had the call sign of Shadow being a hyper lethal sniper.” Alex started

“He uses a .50 cal sniper rifle and I don’t know when he switched to the rifles but when was the first missing person that could be linked to Sebastian?” Alex asked as Juice looked at it and rattled off a date

“He was using his sniper rifle then…” Alex replied then it hit him

“He said it himself, Tier 1 rated, Spec Ops qualified, Black Ops qualified… what if those “Missing” persons were part of his black ops missions; Lone wolf who could get in, do the job and get out without anyone knowing anything about it until hours later?” Alex replied

They realized

Then they heard

“ _You can relax now.”_ As they all jumped at that then looked up to hear my voice from the speakers

“Baby?” Harry asked

“ _Those were black ops missions and the times when my handlers were forced to classify my kills as Black ops.”_

“How many were sanctioned?” Alex asked

“ _30.”_

“And how many were not?”

“ _400\. All of them had ties to human trafficking, exploitation, sexual assault, and other SVU like crimes concerning children.”_ I replied

“Holy shit.”

“ _Do another search this time look for “I was killed because I was caught doing human trafficking”, or one of the other crimes I mentioned and see the names linked to that.”_ I replied

And when Juice did it, he saw the list as he then printed it out and handed it to the others and as they read it

“He’s the Grim reaper in living form…” he replied as then Clay saw one of the names on the list

“Wait a minute; one of our brothers is on this list!” Clay replied as they all found the name and when Clay called the wife up and as he listened to her, they saw his face go into shock, and if his jaw dropped anymore it would have fallen to the ground 

Jax realized that said Brother became Sebastian's target over something he did

"I know who was the one who took care of your husband. Did you want me to tell him something on your behalf?" Clay asked as he listened then nodded 

"I'll tell him." He replied then hung up


	5. Bailando Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June Stahl and her flunky decides to stir up trouble only it doesn't go the way she expects it to go, and somehow the Sons are hearing and seeing what happened in Sebastian's office
> 
> But Peter, Harry and Jax could hear a feint when they hear it in Sebastian's voice knowing Sebastian's planning something
> 
> Someone makes a play on Sebastian's life that backfires spectacularly and Jax decides to meet Jury to have a chat and takes Seb and Peter to Nevada and back

I was at my main business two hours later; Saints Arms; and checking everything out including the prototype top end gear. As for me, I was in my office when the phone chimed and I hit the button

“Yeah?”

“ _Sir, this is security, we caught two trespassers.”_

“Bring them to my office flanked by security.” I replied as I then hit the button to hang up

Minutes later I heard the arguing as they came in and I looked up seeing a guy and a blonde woman

“You got a lot of nerve having your goons haul us in.” She replied

“Biometrics.” I replied as they were immediately scanned and identified as Federal agents and I saw their names

“What are you doing here? Do I need to call your boss Ms. Kitty and have him declaw you?” I stated as she realized

“ _Yeah_ , I do business with multiple governments and militaries to those governments on conditional terms!” I replied

“You were seen being friendly with Opie Winston.” She replied

“My new boyfriend. He doesn’t know that I own and manage Saints Arms. I thought you two goons were from Ernest Darby’s crew as retaliation in how I got him to stay away from my businesses.” I replied as she realized

“Oh, _don’t_ tell me…” She stated as I said nothing and she sighed at that

“I have immunity on anything I do including murder.” I replied

_Sam Crow_

They were having Church when the screen jumped to this and were caught up

“ _So you can legally kill anyone?”_ June asked

“ _Criminals, rapists, White Supremacists, Domestic violence abusers, murderers, Human trafficking members, Cartel, Cosa Nostra, The Commission, hostile world leaders… and can make it look like they’re missing or of natural causes that won’t be questioned by a medical examiner of any caliber.”_ I replied

“ _And if the Sons decide to buy weapons from you?”_

“ _Harry’s not going to ask me to do that because he doesn’t know. I’m still new in my relationship with him from one DILF to another.”_ I replied

“ _So what are you going to do?”_ June asked as they saw me grab a mike and turn the radio on, dial it up and then when the broadcast was clear he held it down

“ _Saints actual to dispatch.”_ He replied then let go

“ _Go ahead Saints Actual.”_ Was the reply then they saw Sebastian hold it down again

“ _Requesting the closest sector car to be diverted to my office. I’m charging FBI Agent June Stahl and her bitch with felony trespassing on international property she has no access or clearance for.”_ I replied as the jaws dropped

“ _I see three units in your area, I’m diverting them now.”_

“ _Good, they’ll be escorted by my security teams and handed over to them.”_ He replied then he let go

“ _Take them outside and wait for Charming PD to arrive, hand them over to them as well as their weapons.”_ Sebastian replied as they left with them protesting the entire way

They then saw Sebastian walk over to one of the bars, open the fridge and take out a cold bottle of MUG Root Beer as he closed the fridge, opened it up and knocked half of it back

He then walked back and hit a button

“ _I’ve been meaning to tell you about this but whenever I’m with you I just want to keep business to the side and focus on you and whatever we’re doing at the moment.”_ I replied as Harry exhaled

“So you know about us doing gunrunning?” Harry asked

“ _That’s not what attracted me to you; it was your height, your eyes, and the rest I’m not going to say in front of an open channel on your end.”_ I replied

“Thank you.” Opie replied as Jax playfully shoved him with a smirk on his face

“ _Now I’m gonna have to call up the construction crew I have on retainer to come by my compound and set up a similar clubhouse that’s three times the size and a church like room that can handle a maximum of 35 guys in there and rooms for 20 guys.”_ I replied

"You're up to something." Peter replied

And then they heard Sebastian's voice sound completely deep southern on the fly as he went 

" _My, my sir, I do believe you're jealous."_ Sebastian replied 

But Peter could hear it as did Harry and Jax, and so did Piney

Sebastian definitely had something on Clay...something that could change the Sons in unfathomable ways

The others realized a "Similar" clubhouse and with the charters that can get to Charming easily is thirty four guys: 17 Presidents, and 17 Vice Presidents. 

Jax realized that the others would have to be brought in discreetly without Clay picking up on it

" _Oh and Jax, You don't know anyone who uses Mendocino Port do you? as the management who works there got told by the higher ups that they're closing the port down in...nine months and two other ports as well in nine months too."_

"Uhh, I think I know someone who uses that port, but I think they won't like it." Jax replied as Clay got pissed at that 

They all knew the Irish smuggle their guns through Mendocino and two others as backups; this would piss off the Irish

"Did your contact say why they're closing the three ports down?" Jax asked

_"Gunrunners were caught on hidden camera smuggling guns and ATF matched their faces to IRA members that work in the US. apparently they're planning a big sting operation and they want it to look like business is normal to catch them and arrest them for gunrunning and smuggling weapons."_ I replied as Clay got even more pissed off then he stormed out of there and twenty minutes later his bike could be heard starting up and riding away

“Kim’s ready, we finished her two hours ago.” Harry replied

“ _Thanks, I’ll come by and pick her up.”_ I replied as they saw the screen go blank and then Jax looked at the others

An hour later, I showed up at the lot to grab my truck and then Half Sack was behind the wheel

“Seb, your ride won’t start up.” Half Sack replied as the others were there and they saw how I reacted to that with wide eyes

“Get out of the Navigator!” I yelled as he opened that door and scrambled out of it

“What!? What’s wrong?!” Gemma asked as she came over with the others save Clay who had already left

“A modified kill switch on all of my rides. If anyone were to rewire it to explode on engine start, the kill switch would kick on and refuse to let the engine start up. How many times you tried to start her up?” I stated as Kip exhaled

“Five times.” He replied and exhaled at that then we walked over to my ride as I exhaled

“Get my tool case from the back of my ride.” I replied as Kip did and brought the tool kit and flashlight as they saw me open it up, take out needle nose pliers in one hand and the flashlight as I gently popped the hood and raised it slowly to find no surprises there then I lifted it up and looked at the wiring

“Yeah…it’s been rewired.” I replied

“How you know?” Kip asked as he saw me pull out my phone, tap it a few times and then show him a picture

“This is how the wiring looked _before_ I brought it in to here to be repaired.” I replied as he saw the differences and he just hugged me

“You just saved my fucking life, our lives!” he replied exhaling heavily at that and then they watched me reverse the wiring and when it was done we heard

“ _Kill switch reverting to stand by mode.”_

And then I used the remote starter as it started right up

Jax was relieved yet pissed at the same time, the others had various looks of relief and fury on their faces, even Peter

Jax then came over to me as he brought Peter with him

"Seb, can Peter and I hitch a ride with you to Nevada and back?" Jax asked

"Hop in." I replied 


	6. Bailando part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Bailando

When they got to the Devil's Tribe HQ; Seb parked his ride as Jax and Peter hopped out then Sebastian hopped out while Jax put his arm around Seb's shoulders and guided him in 

Seb was introduced to Jury and the others 

"Jax, he's not patched." Jury started

"He's dating Opie and he has evidence on Clay and from the shape of the evidence it points to Mr. Mayhem." Jax replied as Jury looked at him

"He's having a secondary clubhouse built somewhere in town and as soon as that's ready the Charter presidents and Vice Presidents can meet there and go over the evidence simultaneously." Jax replied

"If you want me to call the other charter presidents and vice presidents..." Jury started

And then they heard a click to hear a voice rattling off a date and then it was paused

"My grandmother had a side business: Intelligence and her old man was CIA so she knew everything he knew about getting intel on people. she has a thick folder on Clay's activities." I replied as I hit play

Then they heard JT's unmistakable voice as it sounded like he was chuckling 

_"Mary even though your dad's no longer CIA, you still do the tapes the way he does it?"_ JT asked as we heard Mary reply with the same humor in her voice

Then they heard JT sigh deeply at that

" _I think my VP Clay Morrow may be planning on killing me to stop me from getting the Sons into gunrunning for the IRA. This is not what I wanted for us but I suspect Gemma may have sanctioned my death by giving Clay a sign."_ JT replied

" _I take it you have evidence instead of suspicion?"_ she asked

" _Yes. This new cop, Unser, they've been real chummy with him and then with Lowell Senior. I've already sent letters to Maureen Ashby of Ireland and Gemma may want me dead because I slept with Maureen when I was over in Ireland and knocked her up with a girl named Trinity. And...I suspect that Clay may have slept with my wife and that Jax may not be mine blood wise. Then there were the little things I kept doing to my bike and finding it not where I had it. My seat's been adjusted from where I had it. She feels different when I'm riding it. And even the feel is different. But with the gunrunning for the IRA; it's big money but the risk of being forced to do this for the IRA is too much risk. I never wanted my sons to be a part of this life."_ JT replied

" _So what did you plan?"_ Mary asked

" _We're going to meet up with the Irish contact and tell him no deal... and did you get that paper I had the doctor's office mail you?"_ he asked as then they heard the sound of an envelope being opened up

" _It's a lab report, of a DNA test on Jackson Nathaniel Teller and...JT you're not Jax's biological dad, but it does show that Clay is his biological father."_

The gasps that were heard through the Devil's Tribe shook all of them

" _This will be our last chat Mary until I get back from the meeting with the Irish. If you don't see me again know that Clay Morrow and my wife Gemma had something to do with my death."_ Then I stopped it

"That was the last tape they made..." I replied 

"And then we hear that JT got taken out by a Semi and took two days to die in the hospital." Jury replied softly

"Then Clay waits for a year publicly before asking Gemma to Marry him but behind closed doors..." I replied

Jury exhaled at that

"You're right...this opens the door to Mr. Mayhem and listening to the other evidence in sequence will help sell it." Jury replied

"JT had a notebook that was handwritten and coded... I'm currently transcribing the notebook into a decoded version where I can print it out and be readable for all who will come to the meeting." I replied as I then made a call on speaker

And when the person answered, we heard construction noises in the background 

" _Hey boss."_

  
"I take it you started construction?" I asked

" _Hell yes! With the budget you set up for this project, we reached out to five other construction groups and they're here giving us a hand in getting it done faster but safer and following the building codes."_ He replied

"And when each area is finished being built, the electricians go in and wire it up and the same for the HVAC guys." I replied

" _Yes... each room is going to have individual controls."_ he replied

"Good, so how much longer?" I asked

" _If everything continues at its current pace as we are working round the clock, we should be done...in fifteen days or less."_ he replied

"Good. Keep me advised as I'm going to already start on going for furnishing it and I want it to arrive after specific rooms are done." I replied

" _The kitchen's already set up and done. There's room for two 27" Fridges and a deep freezer on the inside and three more deep freezers outside and big enough to get them in and out easily."_ He replied

"I'll call Best Buy and order the kitchen gear plus the deep freezers and fridges." I replied

" _Great, and the guys just finished the laundry room and are installing the twin tankless water heaters and boiler now. and the meters will be outside, not inside."_ He replied as I nodded

"Good."

" _While I have you on the line..."_

  
"Prefer the phones to be VOIP for the building, grab multiple boxes of Ooma and the cordless phone for it as well and the outlets..." I drifted

" _I know, we got the outlets you wanted, to have the standard three prong on one side, and on the other two USB 3.1 ports on top and Ethernet port on the bottom, we're putting it into all of the rooms and linking that to the server room in the second level sub basement to install into the internet setup there so all of the rooms will have internet access and able to charge up their cell phones. and yes we got the USB cords you recommended and we like them."_ The contractor replied

"Good. Keep me advised, later." I replied as I hung up at that only for my cell to go off and I put it on speaker

"Forgot something?" I asked

" _The internet speed."_

"Tell Verizon to cough up a full gig internet speed or higher or they won't like seeing what I know about them revealed to the press." I replied 

  
" _They're already here."_

  
I then rattled off a date for the contractor to tell them and then we could hear the Verizon guy just going full boat begging and pleading 

I then hung up at that

"Seb." replied one of the Tribe brothers

"Yeah?" I asked

  
"Clay asked me to do a blood test on you, Peter's your biological dad." He replied as Peter and I were floored at that as we looked at each other 

"Peter... _Dad_... don't do anything stupid as I want you to be around to see your grandson." I replied as he looked at me

"I have a grandson?" he asked as I nodded

"Yeah, I helped a Lesbian couple have one and they've been having problems with their parents and I expect to be contacted by a Family court Judge any time now to have custody transferred to me over their drama." I replied as he exhaled at that

We then headed out and during the drive, I didn't mind Jax driving my Navigator again back to Charming but Peter was just smiling at that; finding out he has a son who wants him in his life, finding out he has a grandson, You couldn't get the grin off of his face even with two million teratons of TNT. He was truly happy in his life 

Time skip to getting back into Charming, Jax's stomach grumbled loudly as I smirked at that

"Head for Burger kitchen." I replied as he did then we went in there and we went into my office to sit down on the couch, kick off our boots as our dogs were barking then one of the servers came in

"The usual Sebastian?" She asked

"Yes, but two Oreo shakes this time." I replied as she nodded then Jax rattled off what he wanted as she wrote it down then Peter rattled off what he wanted

"And then one double bacon cheeseburger with lettuce, tomatoes onions and crispy french fries with ketchup to go...make it two." I replied as Peter looked at me

"You're not trying to get me into trouble with Stiles are you?" Peter asked

"I can easily get Noah into the best shape of his life and in such a way that his son and doctors heads will be spinning at 4.4 billion miles a second and piss off the Exorcist head spin character at the same time." I replied 

She went to put the orders in and I sent a text to Noah to have him meet me at Burger Kitchen for a problem only he can handle 

When Noah got there, he walked in to see me leaning against the wall and I handed him the bag

"Before you go home, brush your teeth and use Listerine." I replied as I handed him the receipt and his eyes went wide and he just kissed me on my bearded cheek before taking off in the kind of way someone would haul ass knowing when juicy gossip was about to start OR being first to see a fight break out/finding out that a store was doing an unannounced sale at 70% off everything in it


	7. Hold me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's date night with Harry and the kids...that gets accidentally interrupted by Family/pack

I was having dinner with Harry and his kids as I had made a kid staple: Sloppy joes and Harry grinned

And they were watching me making it

“Oh you’re doing it from scratch?” Harry asked as I nodded at that

“Yeah.” I replied as I was doing it in a 12” Dutch oven and they were watching how I was doing it as I walked them through it

“What are you using?” Harry asked

“Two pound 80/20 organic angus ground beef and one pound ground chuck.” I replied as Harry saw the kids were very interested and then they were just enjoying watching me cook it. Even with adding the components to it when needed

And then Kenny spoke up

“This isn’t spicy right?” he asked

“Nope.” I replied as they saw me add sweet chili sauce to it as I let them taste it and they loved the sweet chili taste and when it was there, they saw me put the lid on it and then turn on the oven they saw me grab the potato rolls and then a block of sharp cheddar and a grater and they saw me just grate the cheese into a bowl.

“Ooh!” Kenny replied realizing

“Never had sloppy joes on buns with melted cheddar cheese on both sides?” I asked

“Nope!” all three replied as they saw me open up the lid and add some of the sharp cheddar cheese into it and onto the buttered buns

I put the buns into the oven and then Harry stirred it for me

“There you go Harry.” I replied and I looked over

“It’s perfect.” I replied as he grinned at that and he turned off the burner and when they were done, I saw the cheese was just how I wanted it, gooey but not too gooey.

I took them out of the oven and the kids were watching me eagerly on that and then I plated it up for them and they saw me make something else

“What else are you doing?” Harry asked

“Poblano bacon cheddar skillet cornbread.” I replied as Harry’s eyes went wide

“ _Bacon!?_ In corn bread!?” Harry replied in disbelief as he saw me grin at that

“Trust me.” I replied as he took a bite of his sloppy joe sandwich and it looked as if Harry was about to empty his cum into his boxers.

So Harry grabbed a notepad and was watching what I was doing as I walked him through it as I made it

“Also my ovens are capable of steam so expect it to be moister than normal.” I replied as Kenny and his sister groaned at that

“Daddy it’s _so good!”_ they replied as they watched me

And then they saw me put it in the cast iron skillet and let it bake up

Then they saw me take out another one that I did before they got here and their eyes lit up at that as they were enjoying it and they haven’t even had a bite yet.

I sliced it up and served it to Harry and the kids

“That…that’s incredible.” Harry replied with his mouth full as he saw me blush at that

“Mommy never cooked like this!” the sister replied

“She never showed you what went into the food like I did?” I asked as they shook their heads no

“So what’ll it be for breakfast?” Harry asked as I smiled and I looked at the kids with raised eyebrows

“Um… Can you do French toast?” Kenny asked

“Stuffed with strawberries or plain?” I asked

“Strawberries!” Both replied excitedly as Harry smiled

“They love anything with strawberries.” He explained as I nodded at that

“So stuffed French toast with strawberries, crunchy monkey peanut butter strawberry banana sticks, with home fries, scrambled eggs with either ketchup or salsa…” I replied as Ellie looked at me

“Mom always uses the spicy kind and…” Ellie started

“You’re not too crazy over the spicy kind.” I replied as she nodded at that

“It’s easy to do salsa fresh and the only salsa in my fridge, is the mild or no heat ones.” I replied

Then they saw me take out a loaf of Challa bread and start to slice it up

“This is an egg bread and it’s great for French toast.” I replied as they watched me put it together then the sliced strawberries to go in between the layers, then the custard putting it together

“Harry, they allergic to citrus?” I asked as Harry smiled

“Nope.” He replied as he saw me add the orange zest into it then just watched me put it together

“Wait, you’re doing this bread pudding style? You can do that?” Harry asked as I smiled

“Oh my dear Harrison; there are a lot of twists, tips and tricks you can do with cooking even with doing it internationally.” I replied as his eyebrows went up at that

“And this is enough for eight people, _or_ enough for everyone to get two servings out of this and instead of standing over there doing it one, two, three or four at a time, I just do it like this, let it sit and soak overnight and then just toss it in the oven in the morning. Oh…you _did_ notify the bus company where they’re at if they use one right?” I asked

“They don’t take the bus in I just drive em in.” Harry replied as I nodded at that

“Premium only, never unleaded and top off the tank if you borrow one of my rides.” I replied as he nodded at that then they saw me add strawberry slices to the custard and then a drizzle of strawberry syrup, then pour it over it. And then I just put it into the fridge covered

“And all I have to do tomorrow is toss it into another pan, put it in a water bath then toss it in the oven.” I replied

And then Harry saw me freeze up with my hand on the door

  
“Baby?” he asked me as I said nothing then five minutes later I sighed as they saw me make more of it and put it into the fridge

“What’s going on?” Harry asked as he saw me make a call

“Jack? Hang on.” I replied as I then did a three way call with Peter and when he answered

“Jack, Dad? I think it would be safer if you five crashed with me.” I replied

“ _Why? What happened?”_ Stiles asked as I realized dad had it on speaker

“Premonition: A certain grey haired someone is making a move.” I replied simply as Harry sighed at that realizing Clay was about to do something stupid that would backfire on him

“ _Aw hell! What is he planning?”_

“Making you look weak in going after your son, then my dad, then Stiles, then Noah by using Nomad guys named Snakes, Spike and Wheels.” I replied as Jax growled at that

“And… I think you guys need to come over… and Dad, don’t do anything stupid. You have an Enforcer, let Noah do this legally.” I replied

“ _But my dad’s not here.”_ Stiles replied as I grabbed a radio and put it on so when the channel was clear

“Shadow to Stilinski.” I replied then let go

Seconds later we heard

“ _What happened?”_

I then held it down

“You have my satellite phone number?” I asked then let go

“ _Yes, it’s encrypted why?”_

  
“Not over this frequency. David I know you’re listening in. But Noah’s gonna need your assistance in fifteen minutes after we chat, but you’re not going to like it. Channel clear.” I replied as I let go

Minutes later my sat phone went off as I answered it

“ _What is going on?”_ Noah asked

  
“Clay’s making a move to make Jax look incompetent and weak as Jax and I and yes I know I’m not patched in, but we’re making plans to oust Clay as leader of Sam Crow.” I replied

“ _Mother fuck!”_ Noah whispered

“Yeah it involves a whole lot of club politics and charter tops will be contacted by a friendly top that there is a meeting that requires them and their second to discuss it in person. It will take time for them to find dates they can be able to make the trip to Charming by and for the other charters we’ll have to figure out the communication logistics on so that all charters are on the same page in real time.” I replied

“ _My god…”_

“And Clay contacted three scorching hot members of the Nomad chapter and the Nomad President is unaware that those three members are scorching hot.” I replied as Jax also heard it

“ _How scorching hot?”_ Jax asked

“Surface of the sun. Those three members were chased out of their charter towns over their crimes and instead of spreading the word out, the tops chose to just let them leave and keep their tats.” I replied

“ _Wait Murder?”_ Jax asked

“Jax, Noah…I have Harry’s kids in front of me… Noah write down these names and you can call Jax or go by his house and let him see it. The aliases are Snake, Spike and Wheels.” I replied

I then hung up on both lines as I exhaled at that

“Is uncle Jax coming over?” Ellie asked

“Yeah kiddo, so is grandpa Noah, Stiles, my dad and Abel.” I replied

And after Harry got Kenny bathed and in bed, he was doing the same to Ellie

When Harry came back down

“What did they do?” Harry asked as he saw me cleaning up the dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge

“He knows that no other club will touch them with a ten foot pole so it’s obvious what Clay offered in exchange for making Jack and his faction look weak.” I replied

“Spots at the table and patched in.” he replied as I nodded at that

“Yes. And all three have open warrants, but Clay may or may not be aware that Charming PD is no longer in his pocket or under his control.” I replied as Harry exhaled at that

“Jesus H…” he whispered

  
“And how bad do you think it will be if it’s known that there are three ex brother bikers that are roaming around free under this club, members of the nomad charter and not behind bars or six feet under? Your associates and other charters will be asked questions like “How the hell did you not know those three had open warrants for rape and murder?!” “Why didn’t you handle it in house?” “Why do they still have their tattoos? Why are they part of the Nomad Charter? Does the Nomad Charter President know or even aware of it?” I drifted as he nodded

“Questions that require damn good answers…” he replied with a sigh

It was later on that night and I was busy with my Bear when the motion sensors went off and we groaned at that

And when the visitor arrived at the gate, I kicked the camera on by the gate as we saw it was Stiles’s Jeep with Jax in shotgun, Abel in his arms then spotted Noah’s cruiser and Peter’s Road Glide

I just hit the button for the speaker

“I don’t want to know where you’ve been, what you’re doing or who you’re doing it with. You’re interrupting my quality time with my Bear while the kids are asleep!. So just come on in… and try to show the definition of the phrase “ _Without sounding like Bulls stampeding through China town or a China dish factory!”_ I replied as I hit the button to open the gate as we saw Stiles throw his head back and laugh, Peter doing the same and knowing Noah was doing the same thing too

_Fortunately,_ we were three minutes from climaxing anyway so it didn’t take much for us to get back into it.

And Harry knew I loved it when he bred me with his cum.

But ten minutes later, after Bear and I finished, Jax was busy putting his kid in the kid’s room when he walked out to hear an inhuman loud fart that lasted seven minutes making everyone else step out to look at my room knowing Bear was there and when it stopped they heard Bear go

“ _What the flying fuck d did you eat?”_

“ _There was garlic in the grub…so if it affected me, it’ll be affecting you or the kids next.”_ As Harry then sighed at that

“ _And…if the worse should happen, if they don’t drop them bombs tonight, they’ll drop them in class later on today.”_ Harry groaned at the thought of being called over his kids farting in class.

“ _Besides…I’m glad that my dad is here… I’ve been wondering on wanting to get to know him more and him know me more, have a father-son lunch or dinner.”_ I replied as everyone knew that Peter and I only recently found out that we’re father and son so everyone knew and wondered what I would do.

“ _I mean, I get the feeling he loves Pepsi over coke, his favorite non booze drink being milk, him loving Raiders of the Lost Ark, Casablanca, a few other flicks and the distinction he loves French foods.”_ I replied as Peter got out of bed in his boxers that was form fitting and left nothing to the imagination, even with his cock head a little bit past the leg part of his boxers, he walked over to my room and knocked softly twice on it

“ _It’s open Dad.”_ I replied as Peter’s heart and his wolf both swelled at hearing that _Dad_. And he opened the door walking in and seeing me and Harry in bed, shirtless but sitting up

“I don’t mind French foods but I know how long some of them take.” Peter replied as he saw me smile at that

“Dad, I know shortcuts to some of them that’ll have your mind going 4.4 billion miles a second.” I replied with a warm smile as he tilted his head

“How?!” he replied as I grinned more at that

“Try me.” I challenged as he looked at me while he moved his left hand to scratch his right hairy pec then itchy nipple

“Okay, Beef Bourguignon.” He replied as I smiled

“Done.” I replied smiling as he exhaled at that

“I happen to have two beef tenderloins on the smoker that I put on before dinner, in the morning I can pull them off; they’ll be half done, I can cube them up into five or six pounds of beef and you’ll most likely be there with a notepad seeing how I do my version of it…” I replied


End file.
